


WUKO ONESHOTS

by thats_swaggy_gay (LunaRose33)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose33/pseuds/thats_swaggy_gay
Summary: UNPREDICTABLE UPDATESThis is a bunch of little one shots for Prince Wu and Mako from Legend of Korra.Nothing explicit but I will put trigger warnings where I think they are needed :]
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 10





	1. Wuko Hogwarts AU

Mako walked down the stairs leading to the Hufflepuff dorms. He had to sneak around the caretaker but he made it. He tapped the barrels in the rhythm and continued into the common room. It was normally open, bright and welcoming but even though it's not right now, it’s still a comfort for Mako. He made his way up the stairs, quietly opening the door that led to his boyfriend's room. He saw his boyfriend and all of his curly hair glory. He walked over and gently shook Wu. The other woke up, confused, “Mako?” Mako nodded. “Mako, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he had a slight worry in his tone. “Yeah, well, not really.” Wu sat up and moved over, Mako crawled in and wrapped his arms around Wu. Mako laid his head on Wu’s chest, hearing the calm heartbeat made Mako’s calmer. Wu started playing with Mako’s hair, something Wu learned calmed him down early on. The two quickly fell back asleep. When Mako woke up, he heard shuffling and saw one of Wu’s roommates, Ang. “Good morning!” Ang said cheerfully when he noticed Mako awake. A thing he likes about dating a Hufflepuff is that Wu’s roommates don’t question why he’s there but just greet him instead. The boy walked out and Mako untangled his arms from Wu’s waist, walked to his side of Wu’s dresser and pulled out new clothes and toothbrush. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He first splashed water onto his face then began brushing his teeth, Finally he pulled on his jeans and hoodie, grabbed his dirty night clothes and placed them in Wu’s basket. Wu was awake and stretching. “Morning.” Mako said, walking over to his boyfriend. “Hi, did you sleep nice?” Mako smiled “yeah, and you seem like you did too.” Wu laughed and nodded his head. He got up, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Mako just finished slipping on his shoes when Wu walked out. He was wearing Mako’s spare Quidditch jersey, which Mako smiled at. The two walked hand in hand down to the common room, where Opal and Bolin already sat, playing with Bo’s cat, Pabu.


	2. Reliving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am projecting, I will be doing that a lot.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTION OF BURNING ONES SELF 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR REFERENCED CHARACTER DEATH

Wu walked through the door. The lights are off, which is odd because Mako always has the lights on, unless he leaves but his car is still parked out front. Wu walks through the house, first checking their bedroom. He was in luck, because there Mako sat, in bed, reading a book. "Hi," Wu smiled but Mako just hummed in response. Wu's brows furrow in concern, "Mako, everything okay?" Mako looks up from his book, "huh? oh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay" Mako gave a forced smile. Wu continued to change into his night clothes before heading to the bathroom. He starts brushing his teeth, worry flooding his mind. Sure, Mako is always in his head but he looks..... bad. He looks tired, despite being in a bed where he can fall asleep anytime. Wu finished and headed to the bed. Mako's lamp was off and he was on his side. Wu crawled into bed and went to wrap his arms around his boyfriends torso when he heard quiet sniffling. Wu froze and sat up "Mako? Mako, what's wrong?" there was a short silence before Mako's wet voice answered. "I was just thinking of my parents. How I didn't stop him. How I left them there. How I've hurt Bolin. How--" Wu interrupts him, "wait, Mako, hold on. How did you hurt Bolin?" Mako took a sharp inhale "a few years before I started working for you, I killed someone, granted she was trying to kill me but, that's no excuse." Wu was silent, waiting for Mako to continue. "It kind of sent me spiraling, I started to burn myself with my own fire. One day Bolin walked in on me, burning myself, and he started crying and I-" He stops "You what?" Wu asks, his tone gentle and patient. "I feel like I'm responsible for his happiness and he wasn't happy in that moment and I've made him worry ever since. I just feel so shitty, so stupid, so selfi--" Wu wrapped his arms around Mako and craddled his head. "Hey, shh, shh. You're okay. You did nothing wrong." "But Wu, I--" "No, Mako, you are not responsible for anyone's happiness but yourself. You can still care for people and try and make them happy but you cant control how they feel. And your parents death wasn't your fault. You were a little boy, you couldn't have done anything anyways." Mako is silent, so Wu continues, "and please never burn yourself again, okay, baby your well being is just as important as anyone else's." Mako turned and looked up at Wu, "I'm sorry. For all of this, for making you worry." Wu sighed "Mako, you should be glad people worry about you, it means they care. And you don't have to be sorry for anything, I love you and I don't care how much baggage you've got, because I have stuff too." Mako nodded "We aren't perfect and we make mistakes and get hurt, that's life but you're not alone anymore. You have me and so many people who love you. Okay?" "Okay." Wu smiled, "that's my big guy, now let's get some rest." Mako closed his eyes, feeling better about everything he's done because at least he knows now that he'll never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, slow updates, I might also forget this exists for a bit haha, but I'll try to remember.


End file.
